Intimacy
by ThistleL
Summary: Sleeping with another person is one of the most intimate things you'll ever do. Daesy...ish. It's there!


Disclaimer: If I owned this, there would have already been so many of these scenes... XD

* * *

Intimacy

* * *

He wasn't sure when it happened. That was a lie. He just didn't know _why_. Derek just knew one thing, he didn't want to be _alone_.

Casey had barged in his room, stared in shock, stammered and then self righteously told him she was watching his T.V. because Edwin and Lizzie were watching...something. If he was honest this once, he'd been pissed about her taking over his room and didn't hear a thing.

So, somehow, between 8:00 PM and 1:00 AM, he'd gotten used to her annoying self and was actually enjoying her snarky comments. Casey had the most interesting things to say about certain shows. She considered Walt Disney a misogynist, the vapid women on the reality TV shows a discredit to women everywhere and the bisexual twins hilarious. Why? Derek wasn't quite sure, but the Princess Collection from Disney, Parental Control and Double Shot of Love had been all the more interesting for it.

Then, while watching The Blair Witch Project, Casey had fallen asleep. Not that Derek could blame her. He wanted too, especially after the first twenty minutes. The only thing stopping them from changing the channel was the lack of other television programming. Life was _so_ unfair.

The lights were off (sometime between Jasmine becoming a snake lady and the ass grabbing boyfriend) and his room was drowning in the blue and white lights the TV gave off. To get more comfortable – and only to get more comfortable! -- he allowed the high strung girl to lay her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. He couldn't be blamed when he rested his head on hers; his neck had hurt from the constant veritcalness of his neck.

Her hair smelt like strawberries which was logical. She used the red and pink shampoo and conditioner. He knew this like he knew she knew he used Irish Spring soap. The smell was something he thought he could get used to. It was soft. It made his eye lids heavy.

In his dreams, a blue bird sailed through hearts of pink and blue and landed in a white sand desert. Two women walked towards the bird, and he recognized one as Casey and the other as a one of the clueless blonds Casey had called a traitor to women. Casey was nicer, Derek decided. She was feeding and petting the blue bird. The blond was merely staring, her pink eyes glassy.

Pink?

Derek woke with a start. His women did not have pink eyes! Or was it because of the sudden lack of screams that woke him up? He looked through the dark, and saw Nora. Her lips looked white, but that could have been because of the light from the hall. Still, he felt the piercing black gaze of her black eyes.

Then, he remembered the daughter of hers he had in his bed. How could he forget? She was warm...so warm like the towel fresh out of the dryer that wrapped you in its fluffy comfort. Derek had to force himself to stop from thinking about toasty towels and look at Nora's icy gaze. He shrugged.

Screw her. She wasn't his mother.

The glow from the hall disappeared with Nora. About time, Derek thought grumpily. Blinking, he tried to get used to the darkness again. It was strange how much he could see.

"She gone?" the words were slurred, and Derek felt the corners of his mouth turn up in amusement: blackmail.

"Yeah."

"'K. Go sleep." she closed her eyes again.

Derek gathered Casey more firmly – for she made a nice pillow – and spooned her. Such glorious warmth! Especially since the witch never thought of going under the blankets. Stupid, but warm Casey.

Casey woke up feel rejuvenated, surrounded by spring time fresh, and arms. She felt kind of violated all things considering. The only thing to stop her from screaming was the fact this was a) not her room and b) she started this weirdness by falling asleep on him last night. Besides, she didn't want Derek to walk up and scream. Yeah, him seeing her so...so! She couldn't even explain! Like a lover? Or maybe a sister?

Lover, she decided when he mumbled into her stomach. Brothers did not sleep on their sisters like this! This being he was resting his head on her stomach, his arms around her. Actually, she thought, he's drooling on me.

And she smiled happily, snuggling back into the springy smell.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? :P


End file.
